A Fallen Angel
by nilya
Summary: Aoba's teenage years. When he was Sly Blue. His silent confessions and regrets during his violent doings will be explored in this collection of mine. The sentences that are written in italics* will show Sly's confessions and regrets.


_**A Fallen Angel**_

_**Prologue**_

"_**The Animal I Have Become…"**_

_{__Goodbye__}…_

_{__Goodbye__}…_

_{__Goodbye__}…_

_A remorse to my abandoned shell;_

_A crystal tear for my black, black heart;_

_~Oh~_

_As the evil king;_

_of the darkest thrones_

_takes me away_

_to his vast lands of_

_bittersweet darkness_

_A last;_

_{__Goodbye__}…_

_{__To what I should be__}…_

No one could see the birth of crystal, crystal tears that were trapped between the black, black lashes…fallen upon my sick; ill-willed yellow eyes; resembling a widow's ebony veil of a living grief…wanting to cry, cry and cry as I keep fall, fall and fall! Yet; I did not let them see my agony.

_I did not want to become a monster._

No one could hear the bittersweet song of my drowning soul…crying, whimpering, shouting for a helping hand; amongst the dark, dark sea of a forest emerald eyed; white, white snake's droplets of violet curse. I did not let them hear my breathless, pale pleas.

_I listened the snake._

_I let him trap me in his webs of fallen lambs of God._

_Why?!_

No one could feel my shivering; quivering fright as though I was left in a frozen world of an endless winter; the ruthless, merciless ice queen scratching my bleeding flesh; deepening my wounds more and more. I could not speak; I could no longer see the path to my heart's house. I could only…fear within my castle of creeping darkness…What am I to become? When did the abandoned streets that became a guard less home for crawling pieces of a fake Eden became my home?

_Why did you leave me to the hands of your own fallen angel, God…?_

_Why did you forsake me?_

_Why…!_

_W…hy…_

I was laying upon the thick and long gown of the golden brown earth; the beautiful emerald grass began to harbor a shade beneath the gaze of a blanket of night sky; a wrinkled; worn piece of paper clutched between my curling; whiteness hazed fingers. Words; only words. The pleas I could not sing to my own God; afraid, afraid of the big and bad snake that towered upon my fallen body; resembling a servant to a cruel, cruel master; on my knees that become a morning dew canvas for drawn lines of an ablazed scarlet; the wounds that cannot be cured.

_Hear me._

_Help me._

_Save me._

_Please…Tell me it is not too late…_

_That…There is still time…!_

"...Tch..."

The narrowed; angered yellow eyes of a howling; restless animal lowered and lowered themselves until they befallen upon the crawling; creeping thin river of blood…reaching for my midnight blackness tangled glove…still traveling for my moon glazed fingertips that rested upon the soft patches of swaying grass; with the gentle wind of moon's reign.

"Blood, huh?"

A born smirk upon the mocking pinkness of my lips. I was a beautiful angel sent from the heavens…on outside…Such a masque; a masquerade of wolves. I knew where this sea of redness came from; I did not care though. I just watched and watched the dried; wretched strain, trace the droplets left upon my ocean blue dyed sleeve, my blackness kissed glove and my whiteness hazed fingertips…admiring…Red did look good on me.

_The fake Eden I took._

_The heaven's bliss they said._

_A numbing; soothing and timeless liquid inside a syringe; must be crushed aroma of distant African herbs._

…_Forgive me for my sins. My god…_

A middle fingertip that began to shine in a pretty color of angelic whiteness and demonic redness of my body; rose to my puckered; oval shaped lips. My finger was drenched in scarlet wetness and the naughty digit that began to part my perfect lips from each other's embrace was slippery as though a glass of water was poured upon porcelain white tile of bathroom.

"…h…ha…m…"

I was a fucking sinner, I knew. Although I wanted the growing and growing darkness inside my weeping heart fade away; although I sought for my silent prayers reach the ruler of the blue, blue skies and a changing world…I fucking loved being a stray dog.

The luring plumpness opened and closed; opened and closed around my poor, poor finger that began to drip with my leaking wetness; my sweet syrup of saliva. The fingertips that were curling around the paper of my own handwriting began to loosen their hold when my swaying lashes underneath a gentle breeze began to hide my glowering yellow eyes in a growing ecstasy.

"Fuck…mh...the…God..."

The red little tongue of mine curled around my restless finger; resembling a finely tuned instrument of master musician's collection. The sounds of sucking, lapping, the wet; slippery tangling of flesh against one another…With a pleasing sound of 'pop' my finger fell from the clutches of my hungry lips.

_ You can never forgive me..right..Kami~sama?_

My lean chest rose and fell; rose and fell with each calm; soothed breath as my pink petaled lips rested against each other.

_I just hope that your blessed wind would carry my words to your kingdom that I abandoned…_

"…h...h…Hahaha!"

Back of my creamy hand reached to silence the sweet melodies of a mad man's fantasy when a slender; sleeved arm curled around my tensing abdomen muscles. I was fucking insane …!


End file.
